The Great Anubis Vacation
by Destinyfatelife
Summary: All the Anubis kids go on a vacation through America and Australia. They all learn more about each other. Couples are: Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, Moy and Other Character couples.Will they find new love? Will they stay together? Does the mystery stop on vacation?
1. Chapter 1

**hello all fans out there! im writing to you guys(duh) and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. now im not going to be one of those authors that tells you im not going to update until you reveiw cuz that gets a bit annoying(to those authors out there i actually love the stories tho so nothing against you!). you guys write such good stories and i always wanted to be an author but that never happend. i might be a bit busy to update all the time so dont kill me please(i have too much to live for!) im really sorry about all this author babble so ill get on with it and you can tell me if i should continue!**

"hey guys" I greeted happily as I took my seat next to Fabian at supper. I got a mumbled "hey" and "hi" from Eddie and Patricia, a "hello nina! How's my BAF?" from amber, a few puffed "huh" as if they weren't listening, and i got a bright and cheery " hello, love" and a peck to the lips from Fabian.

Once we had all settled and were eating happily, trudy walked in with her dazzling smile to talk to us.

"hello dearies," she said enthusiastically,

"mr sweet has been kind enough to give me a few hundred dollars to help with the covering of all the house work, groceries and other household supplies. I have had a hundred spare and mr sweet was kind enough to let me keep it so I'm giving it to you so you can all go out on a date night or something all together." trudy announced.

A chorus of happiness and "YES!", went through the dinning room as they were all ecstatic about this announcement.

**really sorry it is so short but its my first fic so tell me if i should continue! i have it all planned so it shouldnt be too long before my next update if you say yes. now, before i go i must confess to you that i didnt actually come up with this story, my friend had all the ideas. this friend would also prefer to stay anonymous so i will not name them. but i will tell you they do not have an account on this site and they do not plan to.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. I have decided to continiue with my story after getting reveiws for it. It still belongs to my friend and the plot line is hers but I am going to take over all of it soon. I am also trying to focuss on capital letterrs and grammer (thanks for letting me know Peace3000). By the way the last chapter was all in Nina's POV too.**_

NINA POV

"You can plan it for tomorrow night because it is a bit late by the time you get out tonight."

"That's a wonderful idea!" joy piped up.

"Whoa joy, I didn't notice you were here because you were so quiet!" mick exclaimed, sitting right next to her.

"Well do you notice me now babe?" joy said smirking as she kissed her boyfriend hard.

"no" mick said plainly once they broke apart,

" joy? Where are you babes?" mick said smirking.

" you cheeky *mumble mumble* you". Joy huffed under her breath.

I thought this was very interesting and so turned to Fabian and he was trying to hold in laughs but failed as they came through his lips quite easily, by this amber was already laughing and Jerome and Alfie thought this was absolutely hilarious and were laughing like hyenas.

Mara obviously didn't get what was so funny so instead tried calming Jerome, only to fail and have him fall off his seat and drag her with him.

This was funny to everyone else and once we all calmed down Jerome and Mara were on the floor still, her legs still draped over the seat, Patricia and Eddie had gone to his room, Alfie was waiting for amber on the love seat while she was taking pictures of Jerome and Mara on the ground and mick and joy enjoying yet another snogging session (as amber calls it).

Fabian and I were talking about date night tomorrow and he said that he had an idea that I wasn't allowed to know so I pouted and pleaded and he wouldn't tell me. I huffed and he got all sweet and kissed me.

He snaked his arms around my thin waist and up my back. I traced my arms up his chest and then around his neck as he grazed my bottom lip asking for the entrance I always granted. We were interrupted by amber.

" FABINA SNOGGING!" this caused us to blush and pull away as per usual as she turned to Alfie and walked over to him, sitting on the love seat next to him as he snaked an arm around her waist.

And after all that HE STILL WOULDN'T TELL ME!

EDDIE POV

I lead Patricia out of the room in all that chaos and laughter, I doubt anyone noticed until they stopped laughing, which took quite a long time, we could hear them from mick, Fabian and i's room.

I opened the door and we both stopped laughing suddenly. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and quickly crashed our lips together. They melted perfectly together.

Oh god I sound like such a sap now but I can't help it, the girl (Patricia) really gets me going... I now sound like Fabian in his sleep when he is mumbling and moaning Nina's name and how he loves her and never wants to let her go and all his lovey sighs and UUUGGGGHHHH!

Back to reality, Patricia's hands were snakeing up my chest under my shirt, she already knew I had a six pack, that was no problem, most of the girls, and guys for that matter, knew that I did.

Her fingers were gently tracing over the defined muscles while my hands were around her waist struggling to pull her shirt from her tight skirt. She pulled back for air and giggled at my frustration and untucked her shirt with ease.

'Thanks' I mumbled, a little bit embarrassed I couldn't do it that quickly. She just firmly told me to shut up and fiercely pressed her lips to mine again, I liked it that way.

Instead of snaking her hands up my shirt, she tangled them around my neck and into my hair, as she was gently tugging at it I let out a small moan and she pulled apart and smirked.

She gently pressed her lips to mine teasing me.

She then ferociously pulled me towards her and I began working at the buttons on her shirt. At the same time I gently grazed her bottom lip asking for the entrance she granted me.

She began working at my buttons and by the time she had my shirt off hers was only half done because of her crazy Goth style zips and buttons everywhere until I realised they were only for decoration and you just pull it over your head.

She giggled at my expression of annoyance and stupidity when I figured it out.

She pulled it over her head and traced her fingers over my six pack again this time without the shirt and kiss blinding her, she was enjoying the sight of it as much as how I felt so ripped.

She pushed my back onto my bed for dominance just as her phone started ringing, the first time she declined it, the second time she looked at it and I told her to decline it but she didn't.

'decline it again' I said between deep breaths, trying to catch up.' I can't, it's piper, she doesn't call me unless it's an emergency or she hasn't talked to me in ages. Anyway she doesn't get much time to call at her fancy music school.'

she said berating normally, how does she do that, I swear she never runs out of breath.' it's okay then, go, talk to her' I said with clear disappointment in my voice.

'Love you slime ball' she said walking out of my room with her phone to her ear and her shirt in her hand.

**Okay guys thats it from me now, will update later. I hope that I am getting better at refining and writing the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

JOY POV

Mick and I have just finished our snog session as Patricia walked into the room obviously flustered and her hair was a mess.

What I didn't notice was that she was talking to piper. "Hey" Patricia said. "Hey" I replied, she put her finger to her lips to shush me. I was very confused.

"Hey piper, want to talk to joy and Mick?" she questioned into her phone. "Yea they are a couple now, looks like they just finished snogging too." She said pitting her phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey joy, Mick" piper said from the other end of the line.

"So" mick piped up clearly not happy about Patricia and piper knowing about their snog session, "Patricia, what's up with the sex hair hey?" he asked, Patricia fuming.

Because Patricia was so upset she just ran out of the room and locked herself in the girl's bathroom. She also hung up with piper.

FABIAN POV

I lead Nina out of the dining room by her hand and took her into her and Amber's room.

When we got in there she locked the door, so we wouldn't get interrupted.

She turned back around with a seducing smirk on her face and quickly turned her eyes to the growing bulge in my jeans and then up to my eyes again.

I walked over and sat on her bed and she started walking over to me.

She continued slowly and straddled me, wrapping her legs around my waist as she looked into my eyes then slowly closing the gap between us.

Her lips melted perfectly with mine. After a few seconds I grazed her bottom lip and she granted entrance without hesitation.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, twirling her fingers through my hair. She soon stopped after I moaned into the kiss.

She moved her hands under my shirt and slipped it off my chest with ease. I did the same to her.

She slowly trailed the pads of her fingers over my six-pack she fiddled with the buckle on my belt until it came undone.

I was fiddling with the clasp of her lacy red bra. It came undone and fell to the ground as we heard the tumbling of the locks in the door.

I quickly pushed her against the door preventing amber from opening it and coming into the room.

Nina got the idea and moaned loudly hoping amber would catch on and leave.

AMBER POV

I came upstairs to get my fashion magazine to show Alfie Victoria beckhams Red carpet dress.

When I got to mine and Nina's room and put the key into the lock causing the locks to tumble, I heard something heavy push into the door and then a loud moaning sounding like it came from Nina.

I caught the idea and quickly ran downstairs to the common room. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed running into the common room.

By this time everyone was in their except for fabina, and they were all looking at me when Alfie jumped up and ran over to me worriedly.

"Ambs what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Did you see Rufus? Was the magazine torn? Oh god I sound like you!" he said.

"No nothing is wrong, everything's fine. In fact one thing is great!"

I replied happily, thinking of Nina and Fabian in our room.

"I just hope they're not on my bed" I mumbled, unfortunately, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

A chorus of confusion overcame the air almost as quickly gone as come when everyone realised what I meant.

"Yeah Fabian!" yelled Eddie. "Way to go bro" mick yelled upstairs. "Woohoo finally got your act together man" screamed Jerome.

Alfie stayed quiet, then shuddered, "eewww" he said realising after everybody else. He was still such a kid at heart, but he was my kid.

Everyone just laughed at his response. I looked over at the clock, "10pm" I said to anyone that was listening, "I think we should turn in for tonight, considering Nina and Fabian aren't coming out of my room for a while, can I stay with you tonight boo?" I asked. "Sure ambs, we'll switch up the sleeping arrangements so we all have a room to sleep in."

"Okay then, Alfie and I will have Alfie and Jerome's room, Eddie and Patricia can have Eddie, mick, and Fabians room, and Mara and Jerome can have the other girl's room"

I said with great enthusiasm. "Mick and I will take the common room then" said joy happily. Everyone turned in for the night and talked themselves to sleep.

**Good? Bad? Reveiw? I don't even know what the hell i'm blabbing on about. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of fan fiction! Another chapter for you guys now. I was just singing earlier, trying to drown out the noise that little bitch a.k.a my little sister was making. I had both my headphones in, the music was up full blast and i could still hear her from the other side of the house! she comes over to me rips out the headphones and tells me this: " ...(not puting my name in) shut up! Your tone deaf and you cant hit a bloody note to save your f**king life! That wouldnt be a tragedy if you lost it though."! Thats a lot of rage for a 10 year old.**

The next morning

MICK POV

I'm not a morning person. People should know that by now.

So to wake up next to joy, I'm not complaining about that actually.

I'm complaining about the eight pairs of eyes looking over us.

Plus one eye, plus another. Nina's eye of Horus locket, and Amber's camera in her phone.

That's what I'm complaining about. There are also right mouths saying how cute we are when we're asleep together.

One mouth isn't saying that, it's saying  
"please tell me you haven't ruined the couch for me, I don't want to sit on the floor all the time." Eddie.

"Man shut up!" I snapped, "We've been going out for two weeks! We didn't ruin the couch. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Now if you don't mind, I

Would like to get some more sleep, considering its 3 am!" I snapped.

"Well good morning to you too mick" said Nina sarcastically. "Good morning? Nina its 3 am!" snapped joy.

6 hours later (still mick POV)

Now its morning

PATRICIA POV

Mick and joy have just awoken from their sleep. It's good to see my best friend happy, but with mick? Really? Why not a guy from another house? If mick breaks her heart I will kill him. Literally. But he already knows that. Luckily joy has become nicer to everybody so that's good. She has also become a lot stronger and she doesn't go after Fabian, or plot to get rid of Nina anymore. This is pleasing all of us but mostly Fabian and Nina.

"So everyone pleased for date night?" I said happily. Everyone was a bit scared and confused by why I said it so happily.

"Um, yea. But why are you so happy Patricia?" questioned Mara wearily. Personally I'm happy because I love Eddie and we are going out together, but I can't say that, not in front of everyone at least.

"Well Eddie is taking me to a sick puppy's concert, so I'm excited for that." I said trying to control my happiness. I obviously didn't do too well with that.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you are going out with Eddie would it? We all know that you love him." Teased Nina. I hate it when she points out the obvious, but she wouldn't be Nina if she didn't. I mean I love her, but she really pisses me off sometimes.

"Yea, yea you caught me smart ass, I do love Eddie. "I blushed upon saying that and realised eddied d too, made me blush harder.

"Who knew Patricia could go soft?" Jerome taunted.

"Well not me, that's for sure" replied Alfie in the same voice as Jerome's was.

"Well I did, we have been best friends for years and when she came in with the sex hair yesterday it would have been something. Eddie wasn't much better when he came in though." Joy stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yea, okay, whatever-"I said cut off by Trudy in the kitchen who could probably feel the tension coming from five metres away.

"Breakfast is ready dearies, so you can stop interrogating Patricia."

"Oh thank the lord" I prayed in my head, only to find that I actually said it out loud. But luckily, everyone ignored it.

Mara POV

Everyone was eating silently at the table, and not a content silence, but an awkward silence. So, I took the liberty of breaking the silence.

"So, what is everyone doing on their dates, I presume Eddie and Patricia are going to a sick puppies concert." I asked/guessed.

"Well yea, sick puppies for us" said Eddie, confirming my assumption.

"We are going to see a romantic comedy movie" said mick, actually excited, probably the fact it's a romantic COMEDY. What he doesn't get is that it will probably be mostly romantic, and because joy chose it, he won't understand half of the comedy anyway.

"Well I'm taking you to a romantic drama." Stated Jerome.

"Wait, what? Jerome, you hate both of those categories!" I said, absolutely astonished and flabbergasted.

"Well, when they are together they can be pretty funny, and I actually love them when I have my beautiful girlfriend next to me." Jerome answered." And possibly making out with me" he added after a few seconds.

"Now I get why you chose a romantic comedy, but it won't happen." I said dampening his mood.

"OKAY, AWKWARD! Anyway, I'm not too sure where I'm going to take amber." Alfie said.

Amber POV

"OKAY, AWKWARD! Anyway, I'm not too sure where I'm going to take amber." Alfie said.

"Well I just want a quiet night around the house, beau." I pointed out. What the rest of the house didn't know is that Alfie and I were planning to sneak around and take pictures of all the couples on their dates to complete their scrapbooks. I also have some 'little helpers' to help get the pictures. We will arrive at the place of the date just before or just after the couple, and stay until about ten minutes before the couple leaves. I also have 'little helpers' to decorate the rooms for the couples to sleep in when they get home at whatever time that night. Because victor is no longer with us (he didn't die he just retired), our curfew has been lifted by Trudy who is now the house mother and caretaker, because we are mature adults. Alfie and I will finish the scrapbooks with the photos that we acquired, and leave them outside the rooms where the respective couples are spending their night.

"Well I have a special restaurant in mind for Nina and I" said Fabian, very pleased with himself.

"Well I expect full details from everyone about everything tomorrow! Especially you two!" I exclaimed pointing at Nina and Fabian.

"What? Why especially us two?" Fabian asked, obviously annoyed.

"You know what your right! Especially all of you! We are playing truth or dare tomorrow night and we are sleeping in the common room too.

"I guess we can, Trudy is staying with my uncle Ade so…"

"Why did you have to point that out Fabian?!" complained Patricia.

"You also had to ask only why you two didn't you. We could have all gotten away interrogation free!"

"I would have noticed so not completely, you would all have to answer the same questions anyway! Now with that said, GIRLS COME WITH ME!" and with that I dragged out Patricia because she would refuse, and Nina, Mara and joy came to their senses and just followed me after saying good bye to their boyfriends. Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and mick were content and happy watching their girlfriends leave the room. I mean they weren't happy, but they weren't like Eddie. They had to hold him back until he calmed down.

"AMBER! AMBER! AMBER! GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND! IT'S ONLY A CONCERT! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL THE WAY SHE IS! SHE DOSEN'T NEED TO LOOK ANYMORE LIKE A MODEL THAN SHE ALREADY DOES! SHE IS PERFECT THE WAY SHE IS! THE CONCERT IS LIKE 12 HOURS AWAY!" Eddie screamed while amber was struggling to drag Patricia up the stairs even with the help of Nina, Mara and Joy.

"Dude. Let. It. go. She. Will. Be. Fine." Fabian said while struggling to pull Eddie back.

Fabian POV

Collectively the boys are stronger than the girls are collectively, but Eddie is also stronger and more determined than Patricia is to get away. He is the over-protective boyfriend; she only wants to get away from make-up, curling irons, dresses, hair straighteners, jewellery, shoes, and a flying mob of blond, hair also known as amber.

** Well that's it now, Iwill be sure to listen to some of the sick puppies songs when writing about the peddie date and some other sorts of love songs when writing about the other dates. That's it from me for now, hope you enjoyed. I will have a different chapter for each of the dates but I hope they come closer together than the others have so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again peoples. Updating as of right... NOW! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and an even bigger thenks to all of you that have reviewed. I dont even care if it was just a simple 'good' or if it was a request for peddie(mainly what i got) or an update(got these alot also) but you guys make me really happy! Now before I go, I have not yet ever said wether or not I own House of Anubis. i actually do, my Dad bought it for my last birthday! Oh wait a sec *waking up from dream state* maybe I don't own House of Anubis. But that was the best dream ever! I also met the whole cast in that dream. Too bad they hav'nt figured out how to make dreams a reality yet. Any way now... READ! That's why i posted it!**

Amber POV

As I took Patricia away, Eddie had admitted some things he never had before. Hhhmmmm…. AAAAHHHH PEDDIE! It's Sooo cute. Patricia was blushing as he said that, and you could see him trying to get up from where the boys had trapped him anyway. Very heroic and over-protective boyfriend.

Jerome POV

"Little over-protective there mate?" I said clearly enjoying what big bad Eddie had just said about his little girly friend. He blushed.

"Aawww….. Big bad Eddie got a soft spot for his little girly friend" teased mick. We both snickered and hi-fived.

"It's alright mate, I would have done that too if she had dragged Nina like that. I only didn't because I've seen ambers miracle work many, many times. On all the girls too. Patricia is still able to keep her Goth and amber will adjust her outfit to going to a punk rock concert. That is what sick puppies are, right? Punk rock?" Fabian said/asked. Eddie just stood up and left. He then came back and asked Fabian to come with him.

"Hhhmmmm. Don't think Nina or Patricia would be too happy with these arrangements. Bromance much?" I teased and we all laughed hysterically, until Nina and Patricia came down.

"What are you idiots laughing about now?" scoffed Patricia.

"Yea, who'd you kill, prank or seriously injure this time?" asked Nina.

"Oh come on, we killed that one man! He threatened us!" Alfie whined.

"Yea don't use that against us! C'mon!" Jerome said in the same tone as Alfie.

"He threatened you with paper and a paintball gun! The gun was empty too!" Nina yelled, trying to get the point into their brains.

"Yea we all had to bail you out so that your parents and the school board didn't know about it! You still owe us big time!" yelled Patricia, though slightly raising her voice.

"Anyway," Nina said trying to distract us from that fight, "do you know where Fabian is? I wanted to... um… talk to him before amber locked me in our room for the next 12 hours." Nina finished, blushing.

"Snogging or 'make-out' session? Yea, he's in his room with Eddie. Might want to be careful they are alone and Eddie wanted him to come so….." Jerome started but got cut off by Nina yelling "Fabian is not gay! I know what you are suggesting, Edie was probably just going to ask him something!" she was probably trying to convince herself more than anybody else. Don't you just love me? Jerome Joseph Clarke, you are so evil! I love it!

Fabian POV

"What's wrong, mate? You okay?" I asked with worry clear in my face and voice.

"Um, kind of not really, it's just I wanted to get your advice in how I should ask Patricia the question." Eddie said beating himself up on the inside.

"Yea sure, which question man?" I asked "and why didn't you ask one of the other guys?"

"Marriage, and because they probably won't ever get married themselves" Eddie said kind of bothered.

"Oh um, that question." I asked a little puzzled.

"Yea that question, why are you suddenly so quiet?" Eddie asked, thoroughly examining my face for the answer to his question.

"Nothing, nothing, no reason!" I said, probably all too quickly. We sat in silence for about ten minutes. Then Nina came in.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" she said while coming in, not even seeing his face.

"Oh nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" he said with a lying chuckle.

"You sense my pain, and I sense your discomfort. Now, what's wrong?" she re-asked.

"I want to ask Patricia to marry me." Eddie said "and I don't know how to do it."

"I do, my sister is playing in the sick puppies concert. I'll get her to bring you up, sing one of the songs with them, and then when it's done, you pop the question, right on the stage!" Nina said "ill also make sure you guys are right at the front row, right in front of the stage!" she said quite pleased with herself.

"Wow! That's a great idea, but tonight? So soon?"

"Yes tonight, yes so soon. Now go see her! She is in the kitchen waiting for you!" Nina said with great enthusiasm.

"We said I'm proposing tonight not now!" Eddie whined in his I'm right your wrong voice.

"yea but just go and make out with her then tell her you're in the front row and the escort her to my room so she can see you right before she is locked up for the rest of the day!" Nina said in her 'duh' voice. I really don't get what is with those two. They don't even notice I'm in here, I bet. It's just that there has been something between those two after they figured out that Eddie was the osirion. Nina says she loves me but I'm not too sure. I know what you're thinking, _silly, insecure Fabian. Nina loves you more than anything! If you're that insecure about it, then make your love official! Eddie is proposing to Patricia after less than a year! You've known Nina for about three times that! Now man up, grow a pair and ASK HER!_ Wow, that's actually a pretty good idea! Now eddie and I just have to get the rings while the girls are being taken hostage by amber.

"fabian, fabian, fabian? Are you okay? Eddie has been gone for ten minutes and that's how long you've been in your little dream state. Whats wrong? You can tell me anything." Nina asked in a very worried yet sweet and soothing tone of voice.

"yea, yea its just…. Nothing, im fine, thanks for caring though, love." I said to her, still not quite out of my dream state.

"yea its okay. Oh my god! Fabian, I love you, but ambers going to kill me if im down here and not doing anything swhe finds useful!" she exclaimed getting up.

"no, no Ive known amber forever, I know what she call useful, come here it will get you out of torture for a while" I said with a smirk playing on my face while leading her to my bed. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap before I crashed my lips to hers. Within a few minutes I was shirtless and our tongues dancing together beautifully, until she pulled away.

"I should be getting patricia and going back to amber. She owns some lethal heels." She said, dissapionted. I laughed at her comment until I realised she wasn't laughing.

" im not even kidding fabian, she really would kill me with those heels." She said without even a smile on her beautiful lips. She was completely poker faced. Wow. She really wasn't kidding.

" but you are her best firend, she wouldn't kill you! Youre also half of 'fabina', she'd kill herself if she killed half f 'fabina'." I said.

"yea, im her best friend, Alfie is her boyfriend, mick is her ex-boyfriend. What does this all have to do with anything? I have to go anyway. Its formal for tonight right?" she asked, changing the subject.

"uh yea. Ill see you later then love"

"okay, bye fabian, I love you"

"I love you too nina"

And with that she left. I had to go find eddie. We need to get into town, like NOW!


	6. Chapter 6 Heels and Proposals

**Hey guys, I really have no excuse for not being on until now exept for the fact that I was fighting for the rights of HOA but unfortunatly lost :( nickelodeon still owns HOA. **

NINA POV

As I'm making my way out of Fabian's room, I see Mara and Jerome kissing in the hall.

"Ew, Ew, Ew! Trying to make my through here!" I said pretending to whine and pout.

"It's not so gross when it's you and Fabian is it now?" teases Mara. I blushed a deep scarlet red.

"Well, um, no." I said inaudible. "How much time have you been spending with Jerome? He's rubbing off on you too much!" I then said after my quiet admission.

"Yea I guess you might be right there Nina, we need to get Patricia away from Eddie so he can go into town and we can go to Amber before she throws her heels at us." Mara said, going back to her usual self. As she said the last part Fabian came walking out from his room.

"Oh my freaking Anubis! You too? I refuse to believe Amber would throw her heels at you!" he said or rather screamed after he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fabian! Ow!" I screeched bending over.

"What, love?" he asked, generally confused.

"Yea and they call you smart" Jerome scoffed quietly. Mara gently hit him, not wanting to hurt her boyfriend.

"You screamed in my ear and tightened your grip on my waist." I said still doubled over in pain.

"Sorry love" Fabian said letting go of my waist. That helped. I missed his arms almost immediately.

"We still have to find Patricia and go up to Amber before we all have heels stuck in the back of our heads" said Mara, slightly panicked. Mara was right. We had to find Amber to save our lives.

"Hey Fabian? Do you know where Patricia is?" Mara asked.

"Um, kitchen snogging Eddie's face off" he said simply. Jerome snickered and hi fived Fabian. Mara and I rolled our eyes and walked into the kitchen. Put simply; Fabian wasn't wrong. Eddie and Patricia were making out. On the island. Oh My Anubis. We prepare food on that island. But its not a personal make out bench. By the time I was awaken from my thoughts, Patricia,Mara and I are walking into mine and Amber's room to save our heads.

"Where on earth have you been?!" Amber exclaimed,"Rhetorical so don't answer. No actually do answer, This better be good!"

"Well Jerome and this one," I said pointing towards Mara," we're making out in the hall when I came out of Fabians room, honestly doing the same thing. And then, this one," now pointing at Patricia," was on the island in the kitchen making out with my protector."

" It's not like he needs to protect you when your 'making out' with Fabian on his bed and having secret talks between the two of you." Patricia snarled.

ONE VERBAL CAT FIGHT LATER (45 MIN)...

AMBER POV

Okay done with cat fight. Not physical. That's always good. I don't need to do extra beautifying then. Damn!

"Okay everybody! Let's hustle! Mara upstairs bathroom, shower or bath now! Nina same thing downstairs! I'm timing you! Only between 15 and 45 mins!" I yelled at them. Those girls come first. And then me. I'm not even going on a date I'm just following them.

" Cone back in your bath robes and we will go from there." I said after my orders came out. I was really excited about beautifying the girls, I'm really happy that Trudy gave us the money to go out. She is so sweet! Mara and Nina left the room to take their respective washes. I'm using big words now, AAAAAHHHHH! MARA AND NINA ARE RUBBING OFF ON ME! I'M SMART! That's scary. At least to me, I don't care about you! My shoes are way more important than some broken arms, legs and limbs!**(I know that arms and legs are limbs but I just felt that is something amber would say.)**

EDDIE POV

Fabian came in with a panicked look on his face.

"Eddie we need to get into town NOW!" he said all quick and rushed but yet really quiet. I wondered why he was in such a rush.

"We just need to get a ring for Patricia that's all. And something else that I can't tell you here." He said the last part quietly, but still rushed. I must have wondered aloud. I huffed, got off the bench, wondered to the couch to grab my jacket and then went outside to my car. Fabian followed. He has learnt well. You may be wondering how I can drive in England. I have an American licence but they allow it here as long as I drive on the correct side of the road. I don't know which it is but I have Fabian, so he will yell at me if I get it wrong, and I only need to be told once.

"EDDIE LEFT SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Fabian screamed. I was right. He yelled and told me which side. I only needed to be told once. That was also correct. We made it there in one piece too. That one I didn't predict 'cuz I honestly had no idea. We walked into a jewellery shop. I was scared and sweating. Fabina for some reason was too. I turned to him.

"What couldn't you tell me back at the house?" I asked him. He softly mumbled something.

"What did you say mate?" I asked quietly "I cant predict everthing you know"

" I said I wanted to propose to nina tonight." .

**I know you guys might hate me for stopping there and in a sense, I don't think it is a cliffhanger, but in another sense I would be pretty pissed if an author stopped there. Right now I want ot say thanks to all of the reviewers and all of the readers that hung in there for me to update again. I am having a bit of trouble with the dates apart from what has already been said in the previous chapters. So if my lovely reviewers have any suggestions, they will be greatly appreciated but not necessarily used. I would also love it if you coud send in some O/C's and i will update with a format for you to follow soon. I want to ask another favour and question, Do any of you actually read these? I know that when im tired I don't, but more often than not I do.**

**Good bye and I realisee I've been forgetting something :  
SIBUNA! LUV ALL U GUYS!**


	7. OC format

**Hey guys, I've just got the o/c format here if you can help me.** **If you read and fill in carefully you will get some ideas as to where the story takes Anubis.**

**_Characters_**

**_First name_**

**_Middle name(optional) _**

**_Last name_**

**_What country(America,Australia,France or England)_**

**_What state ( from America: new York, Maine, Pennsylvania,Michigan. FromAustralian: Canberra, Victoria. From France: Brittany, Normandy, ile de France, champagne Ardenne. From England: Liverpool.)_**

**_Friends with character/s_**

**_Enemy of character/s_**

**_Acts like character/s _**

**_Female or male_**

**_Enjoys _**

**_Hates_**

**_Crush on character_**

**_Traits_**

**_Favorite words/sayings_**

**_In a relation ship or single_**

**_Dress sense_**

**_Music sense_**

**_Grades in school_**

**_Related to anyone (in America either nina or eddie, in Australia either Patricia or joy, in France either jerome or mick and in England anybody)_**

**__****thanks for your help, you guys are the best. Review or pm your ideas to me.**

**SIBUNA!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE HELP

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter but I really need some o/c's for Australia and ideas for the dates. The o/c's for Australia need to be joy's friends, Patricia's friends, joys parents and siblings and Patricia's parents and a brother as piper will be included. I'd also like some more o/c's for the other places, so some in Liverpool, America,France and Australia as just mentioned. If your going to do someone related to Eddie STOP DOING HIS SISTERS. He already has three of them. The poor kid. Anyway I need some of his friends and ninjas friends and relatives for the rest of the characters. Thanks guys, ur awesome and SIBUNA! House of Anubis does not belong to me, still nickelodeon,they're a bit greedy aren't they?**


	9. Author note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update BUT PLEASE READ! If you don't, I couldn't care less, your loss. **

**Im thinking about my extra characters still, and I still need more and I've got like 11. I also really want to thank everyone who has stuck by me and loved my story, but I'm also acknowledging those who didn't like it. I've only had one flamer but they were brave enough to easy something, yes, I'll admit I would've phrased it differently but, oh well. I'm not going into a huge angry rant, but more saying, if you have to flame, then phrase it a bit nicer please :) you guys light up my depressed world every time you review especially with help. One follow, favourite or review is helping pull me out of depression. I suffer quite horribly but you guys keep me sane.**

**the next time you review will you please take the time to go back and create another character, or answer these questions. Or both if you're feeling extra specially nice and lovely :)!**

**1) do you actually read these rants and notes?**

**2) have you ever found that you try to help someone and suspiciously royally f**k up?( please excuse my foul language)**

**3) are you honestly enjoying this story?( if you don't I will be gracefully accepting any honest opinions, I prefer honest flamers than dishonest followers)**

**4) do these questions seem pointless?**

**6) do you have any predictions for the story?(the dates, proposals, vacation, anything really)**

**7) if you answered yes to the above question : what predictions? I would love hear them!**

**I would love if you could take the time to answer these questions and read this for me. It means a lot. I have also thought that I might be able to spread some leaky information about the plot or at least some of it that comes in later if enough of you reply with either characters or questions. At. The end of that review I require that you have the following at the very end to signify that you want it:**

**YES!Yea,please}ii{399 ammunition$& !?**

**before you ask, I have my reasons for each of them. They all represent my friends and I and the vow they made to help through my depression. If you have this at the end of your review you will get a special shout out and dedication because this means a lot to me. You only get a shout out AND dedication IF you submit this at the end of your review by the time I update with a proper chapter! Which may be a while and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update.**


End file.
